See Me
by Dusk2Dawn217
Summary: This is a one-shot about a phone call between Trunks and Bulma how can he tell her his closet secret when she is cutting him off evertime he tries.


Hey Everybody! I am here to say that I have now taken over my sister's account so, this is my first story lol. This is a one-shot about Trunks trying to tell his mother a big secret. let me start by saying that I dont think this could ever happen because I love Trunks as a charcter and do not think he is gay, but I thought that this is how it would kind of go if he was. I got this idea from a song. but again... i dont think this way lol Please Read and Review! all advice is wanted! :) Sorry it's so short.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. :)

**See Me**

It was a fairly normal morning for Bulma at Capsule Corp. She had been in and out of meetings all week, but today she was going to take it easy. "Ah", she sighed "With Vegeta out shopping with Bulla, it's so quiet at home." She sat down at the dinning room table and started fiddling with some odd looking gadgets and gizmos. "There… I've almost got it…" she said as she tinkered with the objects, but stopped when she heard the phone ring. (click) "Hello?" she answered.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Trunks stated as he sat on the bed in his dorm.

"Trunks! Honey! I was just thinking about you!" she said in an excited tone.

"There's something that you need to know." Trunks said nervously as he held the phone closer and closer to his ear. 'How am I supposed to do this?' he thought as sweat dripped from his lavender hair. "Mom, I'm just going to spit it out. I mean, you probably guessed it a while back."

"So, how is your last year of college going?" Bulma asked innocently, but Trunks knew that she was just trying to change the subject. He knew she understood what he was trying to tell her. "We are all so excited about graduation! The whole gang is going to be there! Even your father, I'll make sure of it…" Trunks then started again, trying to catch his mother's attention.

"Sometimes it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can only say it out loud when I'm alone…" Trunks choked out as he got softer and started once again. "All I'm asking is for you to keep an open mind…It's such a-"

"Maybe now isn't the best time to talk about whatever this is Trunks. I'm taking your Grandma to lunch, and well…. you know … well she's so proud of you." Bulma exclaimed cutting him off. Trunks tried once again to get his mother to listen.

"I search for answers on my own, and find that I'm completely lost. Mom, please don't say anything else, just listen…... I don't even know where to start. It's like the words are all jumbled together. Mom, I love you and-." Trunks was once again cut off by Bulma. 'Why can't she just listen to me?' Trunks thought to himself and listened once more as his mom changed the subject.

"Hey the office called and they officially want you as the president of Capsule Corp. right after graduation. Isn't that great?"

"Mom, please listen." Trunks pleaded once more.

"So, how about that? First day out of college and you'll already have a job!" Trunks finally got a little bit louder. He had to tell her. He had to let someone know. This couldn't stay bottled up forever.

"Mom! This is important. You need to listen. Please don't shut me out. This is so hard to say…. Mom, I'm-" Trunks was on the verge of just breaking down and crying, screaming in agonizing pain.

"Trunks, whatever this is will have to wait. I'm going to hang up now." She stated to her son's plea. 'I don't want to hear it Trunks. Please don't make me... please.' She thought to herself.

"Don't hang up, this took so much courage. I'm dying here! I'm all alone, and I know you know what I'm saying. Just let me tell you. I can't tell anyone else, and I could never tell dad!" Trunks paused and took a breath "Mom... I'm g-." cut off again.

"Trunks, please, I can't solve all your problems."

"Mother! You don't know anything about my problems!" Trunks shouted through tears that were now streaming down his face. "And I'm not asking you to find solutions for them. I'm just asking you to be my mom and my friend."

"Trunks,…. I'm in no situation to discuss anything right now." Bulma replied softly, before Trunks came in again

"I've been waiting to tell you this since I was twelve…"

Bulma was now in slight tears. "Trunks,…..I'm going to hang up now…"

"You don't want to hear it. You can't bare to see me." Trunks said. There was then a long pause between the two. The only sound to be heard was Bulma's faint whimpers. "Trunks… you tend to be dramatic at times…"

"There's a reason for that mother. Open your eyes." Trunks half chuckled before Bulma started again.

"Trunks I have to go now. I'll call you."

"When mom? When are you going to call?"

"Soon, this week honey, this weekend"

"We can work this out together."

"Maybe by that time you will have worked whatever this is out."

"Mom this is always on my mind." Trunks said in tears once again.

"I have so much on MY mind." Bulma choked as she matched her son's tears.

"Please don't hang up…Please-" cut off once more.

"I have to go…" (click) Bulma cried as she hung up the phone.

Trunks only heard a 'click' and then silence on the other end. He then finished his sentence as he slowly lowered the phone from his ear. "Please see me…."


End file.
